


The Gift of a Friend

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Start of Something Small [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accidental fall into little space, Derek is a Good Friend, He gets a little roughed up, Hurt/Comfort, Little Spencer, Mostly Derek and Spencer tho, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Bedsharing, Reid is kidnapped, Understanding Derek, nothing graphic though, sleepy Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: Spencer is kidnapped (again) and his injuries drop him into Littlespace. Not as dark as it sounds mainly hurt for the sake of comfort.





	The Gift of a Friend

Perhaps it was something in the way that he looked that singled him out as the best choice for a kidnapping victim. It was pointed out on nearly every case that they went on, that he seemed like a teen who was dining with the adults, not that, that was the specific phrasing that everyone used, but the meaning was normally synonymous with it. Not that he was wishing that fate onto others, because being kidnapped by unsubs, was not exactly a fun pastime, but it would be nice not to be the one that ended up kidnapped every once in a while.

Spencer sighed. He had been left in this room, alone, for what seemed like forever, but was likely closer to an hour. Not that he was wishing for torture or anything like it, but it would be nice if something was happening.

As far as he could tell, his captors didn't intend to harm him, at least not in their present mindsets. Right now he was just a convenient hostage. He was simply leverage that they could use if and when the police found them. All they had done so far was take his gun, tie up his hands and feet, and toss him down into this basement with a blindfold on.

Suddenly, he heard steps. “This scrawny little twig is a cop?”

Spencer swallowed, regretting his wish for something to happen. This was not one of the men that had kidnapped him, and unlike the others this man seemed to have quite the temper. He felt a hand in his hair seconds before his head was yanked up roughly, and he gritted his teeth. The situation had gone from bad to worse, he could smell the alcohol on the man's breath.

“Leave me alone with him. I'll get him to tell me what we need to know.”

“Just don't kill him. He's one of the bargaining chips,” the other person said sternly as they walked away.

Spencer was yanked up by the collar of his shirt, and pushed against a wall that felt like it was made out of stone.

“Now if you tell me the answers that I need to know, I'll let you off with just a few broken bones, but if you don't, well, then I'm gonna hafta get creative,” the man said as he gripped Spencer's wrist so hard that he knew there was going to be bruising.

“Now tell me where it is.” he ordered.

Spencer swallowed. “Where what is?” 

“Stop playing dumb with me!” the man growled throwing him to the floor.

Spencer groaned as several objects connected with his body on the way down. “I don't know what you're talking about, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you,” Spencer hissed.

That was most certainly the wrong thing to say, Spencer decided, as a large hand had wrapped itself on his neck. 

 

It took waking up to find out that someone had stopped the other man from killing him, but now he had another,more pressing, problem. He was in his little headspace, and try as he might he was unable to age back up. The fear was pushing down on him, and it was making it hard to breath. He curled in on himself, as best he could with his injuries, and tried not to make any sounds. If he made noise, it was likely that somebody would come back down here and hurt him again. If he were quiet enough though, maybe they might just forget that he was down here?

An indeterminate amount of time later, there was a scuffle upstairs, and then there were footsteps coming down into the basement. Spencer clenched his eyes shut behind the blindfold, but otherwise he made no moves. If he were still enough, the person that was coming might think that he was still knocked out.

“Reid, you alright?” a voice said from somewhere above him.

Spencer didn't speak even though he recognized the voice, but he did nod.

Before he had even finished that action, the blindfold was pulled off and the ropes on his hands and feet were removed. 

Derek Morgan's face came into view as Spencer opened his eyes. He very nearly reached out for a hug. This was one of the people that he trusted, and that made him want to seek comfort, but he knew that he couldn't do that.

Morgan looked puzzled by the silence, but likely, hopefully, wrote it off as shock. “Let's get you out of here kid,” Derek said. “Can you walk?”

Spencer nodded again. He got to his feet, and was able to take a few steps forward, before he lost his balance and began to fall 

“I got you,” his friend said, catching him, before he could hit the floor. 

With Derek's help, he made it up the stairs and out of the house. He shivered in the night air, it was far colder than it had been when he was taken. 

Morgan noticed the shiver and began to steer him to the ambulance, so that he could be looked over and get a blanket.

Spencer froze when he saw the flashing red lights on the white truck. He didn't want to go there, if he did they might take him to the hospital. He didn't like hospitals, Mommy was always in and out of them, and once Daddy had left, there was less money and someone had to be there to take care of Mommy. Spencer knew that wasn't the case anymore, he had gotten his Mommy help a long time ago, but he still held no love for hospitals, especially when he was Little.

“Come on Pretty Boy, let's get you checked out.”

Spencer swallowed. “I don't want to,” he said softly as he continued to shiver.

Derek shrugged off his jacket, and put it around his friend like a cloak. “Come on, let the medics have a look, barring any really bad injuries, we'll go straight to the hotel.”

“Promise?.”

Derek nodded and Spencer allowed himself to be pulled toward the ambulance.

Derek was a little surprised that Spencer had given in so easily. Something about him was different, Derek wasn't sure what it was, but there was something. However, he sat that thought aside as he helped Spencer over to the ambulance. Aside from a some bruising, a concerning cluster of it being around his neck, and a few scrapes, the medics found no other injures. 

“What's wrong?” Derek asked once they were in the black SUV. Hotch was driving, Rossi was in the passengers seat, and Derek had pulled Spencer in the back with him.

Spencer looked at Derek, still huddled in the jacket despite the heat in the car, but didn't speak. He couldn't. Now that he was safe, if he did anything that was out of line with his Big self, then the team might find out. If that happened not only would he become a pariah, he would also lose everything else that was good about his life right now. 

Derek could feel his worry escalate. This wasn't just shock, this was something else, the worry and fear that the kid was showing was proof enough of that. Spencer was hiding something. He sighed. “Just tell me that you're not hiding an injury.”

“I'm not,” Spencer assured him. 

Derek nodded. He might not know what was happening with his friend, but he knew that Spencer was telling him the truth. “Get some rest kid, it's going to take a while to get to the hotel, I'll wake you up when we get there.”

Spencer nodded, but resisted sleep as long as he could. Not only was he certain that he would have nightmares, he also knew that sometimes when he went to sleep Little, he had quite the embarrassing problem if he had a nightmare. Apparently, he was more tired than he thought though, because he quickly fell asleep.

“Sure you didn't hypnotize him?” Rossi quipped when he saw how fast Reid had fallen asleep.

“If I really had that kind of power, I would make him slow down on his coffee intake.” Derek responded.

That even got Hotch to grin, unfortunately nobody saw it, since Derek and Rossi were looking at each other and Reid was asleep.

A half hour later, Hotch had pulled up into the circle in front of the hotel to let Reid and Morgan out of the car. Rossi would walk with him when he parked in the garage. None of them thought it was a good idea to go anywhere alone right now.

“Come on Pretty Boy, you gotta wake up,” Derek said to his friend. Spencer opened his eyes to glare at him, and was literally asleep the next second. 

Morgan couldn't help laughing. “Alright, if that's the way it going to be,” he said. He got out, walked around the car, opened Spencer's door and grabbed him from the seat. His arms full, he closed the door with his hip.

As he walked through the lobby to the elevator, he was aware of many people looking at him. It was quite a sight he had to admit, it wasn't everyday you saw one grown man carrying another in a princess hold. The looks varied from person to person, a few of them looked concerned, but he noticed everything from jealous to knowing on others faces, and he merely smiled at them. He didn't care about their thoughts, come tomorrow they'd be on the plane ride home.

He ran into a problem when they got to their room door. It took him few minutes of shifting before he was able to get the key in the right position, but he managed it without waking his friend. 

Once inside the room he ran into another problem. Should he wake Spencer up so that he could change out of his dirty clothes and into some pajamas or should he dress him while he slept? Remembering the scene from the car, he chose the second option. 

Derek bent down beside Spencer's bed, balanced his friend on his knee, and held him in place with one arm . That done, he pulled Spencer's away bag onto his shoulder, and then stood up. A few minutes later he had made his way to the bathroom, and sat Spencer down on his feet. 

Still mostly asleep, Spencer swayed, but Derek made sure to balance Spencer's body against his own. Derek unfastened Spencer's pants with his free hand and pushed them down, unexpectedly, his boxers were dragged down with them.

Derek mentally shrugged. Perhaps that was for the best, considering the state of his pants. That done, Derek sat Spencer on the toilet, so that it would be easier to get him changed and dressed. After removing his shoes, pants, and underwear, Derek tossed them to a corner and hunted around Spencer's bag until he found another pair of underwear, and a set of pajamas. It was a job and a half getting Spencer's shirt and vest off, but soon enough he had accomplished it.

As he was putting the vest and shirt with the other clothes, he sensed some movement. He mentally prepared for the shock and outrage, that Spencer would feel when he woke naked on the toilet. What he witnessed however, was far from it. 

Spencer still had his eyes closed, but his hand had moved to his penis and was aiming in down into the toilet, not even a second later, the sound of his bladder voiding was echoing around the enclosed space of the bathroom.

When he was finally done, Derek took a damp rag and gently washed Spencer's arms and legs. Then he applied ointment to the bruises, dressed him, and cleaned his hands, happy that somehow, Spencer had stayed asleep through all of that.

After dressing himself in his night clothes, Derek carried Spencer to bed. That's when he ran into another problem. When he laid him on the bed, Spencer refused to let go of him. Too tired to think too deeply, he allowed himself to be dragged onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.

 

 

When Spencer woke up, he was in his normal headspace, which was something that he was grateful for. The next thing he noticed was that Derek was wrapped around him, and he felt himself blush because that was just something else for him to be embarrassed about, seeing as it was certainly his fault. For a moment, he contemplated pretending to be angry, as he woke the other man, but it was too early, and even though he had slept well, he was still tired from his ordeal.

With a sigh, he decided that he owed Derek the truth, and he just had to hope that his friend would not judge him too harshly. “Morgan,” he said softly, shaking the man with one hand. When that didn't produce the desired result, he started poking him gently in the stomach with his index finger. 

Derek opened his eyes to glare at him.

Spencer wondered if it would be a good idea to tell his friend that his half-asleep glare was one of the least frightening things he had ever witnessed, and decided it would be better to keep that information to himself.

Once the sleep cleared, Spencer could see the concern and confusion in Derek's eyes and decided now was the time to tell him.

“So about yesterday,” he started with obvious reluctance.

“Reid, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

“Yes I do. No, listen, I do. You did a lot for me last night, it's all a bit hazy, but I remember enough to know you went well beyond what could be expected of you as a friend, and I trust you.” Spencer sighed in preparation for what he was about to reveal.

Derek stayed quite, patiently waiting for him to speak.

“Sometimes, I like to be a kid,” Spencer finally whispered. “I don't get to do it often, but it helps me calm down, and put aside all the things we see on cases. When I'm in that mentality, everything is simpler. I eat, sleep, play, and...” he stopped himself. He was about to say have accidents, but that was a little too much information. Accidents made him feel really young and he enjoyed the space that resulted.

The first time had been a complete accident, whereas the times that followed were more testing his limits. On that first time, he was playing with his toys, and his focus was so singular that he hadn't even realized that he had begun to void his bladder until he was already half done. He had sat there in shock, astounded at the puddle he had made. It jolted him out of his headspace and he quickly cleaned up. Later he found he didn't dislike the experience so much as the cleanup had taken him out of his childlike mindset. He quickly invested in protection, and that made everything perfect.

“...and that's about it,” he finished.

Derek didn't look too confused so Spencer thought that he might have heard of age play before.

“When you... are like that, you don't do anything dangerous right?”

“Of course not. I don't forget that I am an adult, I just compartmentalize all that so that I can concentrate on simple things.”

“What made you get that way yesterday?”

Spencer looked away from his friend. He had known the question was coming, but he was reluctant to answer it, because what if Derek thought he was a liability because of it? Even so he pressed forward. "I was asleep, and then I woke up in a lot of pain, and it just happened. I was surprised myself, it's never happened spontaneously before.”

Derek nodded. “Alright, well that explains how you were reacting to me last night.” Then Derek sighed, “Just will you promise to let me know if you feel that way again, I'm not sure what I'll be able to do about it, but I would help if I could.”

Spencer never expected that. “Thank you,” he said.

“No problem, Pretty Boy, now lets get dressed, we got a plane to catch.”

Spencer knew that he was going to have to explain everything better at some point, especially if Morgan wanted to help him, but for now he allowed himself to be happy that his friend knew, and would support him. That thought in mind, got out of the bed, and began the process of getting ready to go home.


End file.
